The Twelve Nights of Devilmas
by Alvara19
Summary: It's Nero's first Christmas and all Dante wants to do is sleep through the holidays. But Nero won't let Dante ruin his fun. When Dante finally agrees to let the young man celebrate, he decides to tell Nero about his true feelings as a present.. DantexNero
1. It's Christmas, Like it or Not!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

Since it is getting closer to the holidays, I thought 'Hey, let's do a holiday themed Yaoi fanfiction between Dante and Nero.' Thus, this was made. Don't worry, this present to my loyal readers is going to be about twelve chapters (hopefully). Hope you enjoy and Happy Devilmas!

--

Chapter One: It's Christmas, Like it or Not!

It was a dark night in the Devil May Cry office. Dante sat at his oak desk, his feet up in their casual manner as a magazine with a winter scene sat over his eyes. He listened for Nero to come back from his mission but could only hear the heavy blizzard outside the wooden door and closed windows. The devil hunter had turned up the heating the night before but the cold December nights seemed to drain the heat from the air, making him miserable when he tried to sleep. Normally, Dante could take the cold but this was getting ridiculous.

The elder didn't understand why Nero was in such a cheery mood lately. It was freezing outside and the snow had almost buried the devil hunting office's door shut twice. Still, the kid was as happy as Dante was in the summer. The devil slayer didn't know if he would ever understand the younger slayer but that didn't stop him from letting Nero move into the business as his full time partner. He could use the help anyway with how many demons were starting to appear everyday.

The best part of this time of the year was big overly happy holiday of Christmas and the other days he could laze around all day on. Dante normally liked the holidays, as long as no one made him go to any dances, festivals, or anything resembling shopping. Best of all, it was a day were people would give him presents for no reason and he could close the shop without Lady or Trish bothering him at all.

Dante lifted the magazine off his face to look at the door, wondering where the hell Nero was. The mission should have been easy enough for the younger slayer to finish an hour ago.

--

Nero wandered along the outskirts of the city, watching the snow flakes fall to the ground. He smiled, not used to the winter months yet. Just a few days ago he had seen real snow for the first time, not the demonic blizzard he had seen at Fortuna Castle but real snow flakes that were actually alright to eat and didn't taste like dirt. The young hunter loved the winter, being from an almost tropical Island he didn't see snow that much.

He walked across the snow filled fields, making messages in the snow and enjoying the lights from the decorated city. It was going to be Christmas soon, his first one too. On Fortuna, no one celebrated any holidays that required decorating and Nero wondered why they would miss out on something so fun. Not to mention how beautiful the buildings were at night when every inch was decorated in lights of all different colors and pictures of a chubby man dressed in a red suit. Nero teased Dante that he looked exactly like him when he first saw the pictures.

The young devil slayer had been watching the people of the city when he was coming back from his missions. The adults ran from store to store with large bags full of items and the couples were always walking close together, hand in hand. The stores had sales on everything from jewelry to warm clothes for the holidays and many of them advertised that they had the 'perfect gift' for everyone.

Nero flopped down into a large pile of snow, watching the lights from the bustling city. _Maybe I should get Dante a gift._ _Gah, but what would he like?!_ He thought, wanting to do everything that Christmas time brought with it. The elder hunter was such a spoiled sport, he didn't even attempt to decorate the office and all he wanted to do was close the shop and sleep in from the first of the month to after New Years. _He didn't even get a stupid tree... _

Nero looked away from the city at the thought, smirking as he saw an evergreen sitting innocently next to him. He stood up, brushing the snow off his coat before grabbing the Red Queen and walking towards the unsuspecting tree. Dante was going to get a Christmas, like it or not.

--

Dante was starting to get a little worried when Nero still didn't show up. Did the kid get over his head during the job? Or worse, was the kid lost out in the snow? He stood up from his desk to look out the window to see if the younger slayer was on his way down the street. Dante shrugged his shoulders slightly before walking up the stairs to head to bed. If Nero wasn't back by dawn, he would kick the crap out of the man who commissioned him to do the job.

--

Nero smirked happily as he saw that the lights to the Devil May Cry were off. Good, Dante was asleep. Now, it was time to bring in the tree and set it up before the elder man caught what he was doing. He dragged the nine foot evergreen through the wooden doors, using his devil bringer to lift the tree to make sure the branches weren't going to break off. He set the tree up carefully in the corner of the shop next to the jukebox before standing back and smiling at their new Christmas tree. He checked the clock quickly.

Ten o' Clock. Good, the stores would still be open for the next stage of his plan.

--

"Too cold..." Dante moaned as he rolled over in his sleep before opening his eyes lazily. "Why does it have to be so fucking cold?" He rolled over again, looking at the clock on his bedside table. It was only eight o' clock. The cold was interrupting his fourteen hours of needed sleep. The sun was barely up when he looked out the window, seeing only a light yellow color and white. After a few minutes of trying to curl up into the blankets to get warm, Dante decided to find Nero and crawl into bed with him no matter what consequences that awaited when the younger man woke up.

He stood up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he moved to his door. Once he opened it, he walked down the hallway. He noticed how weird it was that the railing of the platform to the stairs and main office area was brightly lighted. Dante walked over to it and looked down at his office, expecting to see nothing but the normal, dull lit area filled with demon heads and weapons.

"What the fuck?!" He nearly screamed as he saw the main room. The railings of the stairway were covered in little strings of lights meant to look like icicles. The walls were covered in ropes of different colored lights and a wreath hung on his father's sword above his desk. His precious desk was covered in more white lights and two stockings hung off the front. Near his jukebox, which was also covered in lights and some ornaments, stood a large evergreen tree heavily decorated in black and white garland and blue and red ornaments. After just seeing the inside, Dante didn't even want to think of what was decorated on the outside of the office.

The devil hunter walked down the stairs quickly, looking in horror at the office. It was a fruity Christmas wonderland! Finally Dante found the culprit of the disgusting decorating. Nero was sleeping on the couch under a Santa Claus decorated blanket, a few glass ornaments lying around him and in his hand he held a small wrapped box.

The elder devil hunter was about to shake the kid awake and demand him to explain why his office was suddenly the fucking North Pole until he noticed the small box. Had the kid gotten him something? He looked over at the tree, his jaw dropping when he saw the stacks of presents under it...his name written on every one of them. _Did he get all of these for me?!_ Dante wondered as he looked back at the younger slayer. Perhaps he could stand celebrating the holidays this year...for Nero.

The whole thing would be over in twelve days anyway. Besides, it was the perfect time for Dante to tell Nero how he really felt...

--


	2. Sledding and Snowball Fights

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

--

Chapter Two: Sledding and Snowball Fights

When Nero woke up, he was half surprised that the decorations he had spent all last night putting up were still there. He thought that when the devil hunter saw them he would tear them down as fast as he could. That was if the older man was awake yet. Dante was a lot like the character on the television programs, the Grinish or something like that.

Nero moved to get up and see if the elder slayer was up yet but couldn't as he felt himself pinned by something. He looked up to see that Dante was curled up on his back, sleeping. The younger hunter blushed suddenly as he realized that the older man was holding him tightly and breathing heavily in his ear. He felt slightly pissed that the man on him was using him as a pillow.

"Dante!" Nero shouted but the elder didn't move. "DANTE!" He struggled to get out from under the devil hunter, managing to turn over onto his back. He punched Dante hard across the face, finally waking the hunter.

The elder man rubbed his cheek, wondering what the hell hit him as he opened his eyes. He got his answer as he saw the pissed younger man under him. Dante yawned and ignored the glare from Nero before snuggling his head into the younger slayer's chest, earning a painful yank of his hair.

"Come on, kid. Can't we save this for later? I'm tired." He mumbled, trying to get out of the painful grip on his hair. Nero glared daggers at the other man.

"Why the hell are you sleeping on me?!" The younger slayer growled through gritted teeth, pulling harder on the hair in his devil bringer.

"Because I'm cold and you're really warm. Now, can I go back to sleep." Dante said, closing his eyes again and nuzzling Nero's neck. "By the way, nice decorating." He pulled the younger man under him closer as he attempted to sleep again. Nero wanted to punch the elder again but decided not to. Instead he looked at the clock. He groaned softly as he realized that they had overslept. They had missed a few hours that Nero could have spent at one of the countdown to Christmas things that were all around the city or doing something that he heard was called 'sledding'.

"Hey, Dante." He poked the devil hunter until he opened one eye. "Take me sledding." Dante raised an eyebrow, wondering why the kid was suddenly not trying to kill him.

"Sledding? Aren't you a little old to want to go sledding?" Nero scowled at him.

"I lived on a tropical Island that didn't get non-demonic snow. I've never been sledding before." He pointed out to Dante. "Asshole." He added, pushing the older man off him before sitting down on the couch. Dante laughed suddenly. _That's right. It's his first Christmas...I guess I forgot._ He thought before deciding that it wouldn't do any harm to take the young slayer to experience his first trip down an icy hill on a sled.

"Heh, why not? Let's go." Dante said, smiling when he saw Nero's scowl disappear. "Make sure to bring your coat."

"Really?" He asked, half believing that the elder slayer was joking with him. Dante nodded before letting go of the younger's waist and heading towards the stairs to grab some clothes. Nero smiled brightly before grabbing his coat from the opposite arm of the couch. "Dante!" He called to the older hunter when he was putting on his coat. Dante turned from walking up the stairs. "Thanks." Nero said, blushing lightly.

--

Dante rummaged through the small closet in the upstairs hallway, wondering where the old piece of wood was. After a few minutes of thinking of just giving up and buying a new one, he found it. An old, long wooden sled that he had kept from the last time he celebrated Christmas. That was nearly twenty one years ago...before his mother died and his brother disappeared for a few years.

The elder pushed away the memories, too concerned with making sure the sled was still durable for riding. The wood didn't break when he pushed on it at a normal strength. Good, at least he could use it for the trip with Nero. He carried the sled down the stairs where an anxious Nero stood, waiting for the elder to hurry up so they could leave.

"About time, I thought you were going to be up there forever." Nero said, smiling despite the annoyed comment. "So where are we going?"

"There are a few unused hills a few miles away, if I'm remembering correctly." Dante said as he opened the door, the younger devil hunter followed him quickly. The elder motioned to his motorcycle that was half buried in snow. "We will have to walk. Trish and Lady took my car with them and my motorcycle is a death trap in this kind of weather."

"Where did the girls go?" Nero asked, walking along side Dante as they started down the street. The older hunter sighed heavily.

"They went south...and left me in the cold."

--

"Want to go down first?" Dante said as he set the sled down on the top of the large hill, smiling at the younger slayer through the soft snowfall. "If your scared, I can always go with you." He teased, earning a soft punch from Nero. The younger man sat down on the sled, holding on to the rope that was used to steer the carved wood.

"Is this right, Dant-?" He didn't get to finish the sentence as Dante pushed him down roughly, making him speed down the steep hill without warning. The snow flakes hit his face, catching in his hair and eyelashes as the wind sped past them. When he finally reached the bottom of the hill, he stood up and laughed. "That's awesome. I felt my stomach in my throat for a moment." He said as he grinned and grabbed the sled, determined to get the older man back for pushing him down before he was ready.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, kid." Dante said, holding his hands behind his back. Nero eyed him suspiciously for a second before setting the sled back in the same spot at the top of the hill. Splat! The younger hunter flinched when he felt wet snow connect with the back of his head. He turned around to see Dante's head turned away as if he didn't notice what happened. Nero waited a moment before turning his head away from him again. Splat!

"Dante!" Nero said, turning back to the older man only to have a snowball hit him in the face. He shook off the snow as he heard the elder laughing loudly. "And you call me the kid." The younger man said as he grabbed a pile of snow from the ground and rolled it into a ball.

Dante dodged Nero's attempt at hitting him with the snowball, running as the young devil hunter chased him with another. The older man laughed as Nero grabbed more snow from the ground as he ran and threw the snow at Dante. The elder finally felt the snow hit his back and fell to the ground as if he was shot, all the time still laughing. The other hunter caught up to him and sat on his back, pinning him to the snow covered ground.

"I win." Nero said triumphantly. Dante grinned before sitting up and tackling the cocky younger man. He pinned him to the snow, grinning.

"Are you sure about that, kid?" He said as Nero glared at him and stuck out his tongue. "Hey! Do that again and I'm taking it away from you." The younger faked a thoughtful face before sticking out his tongue again. Dante grinned, hoping that the kid would do that. He dipped down quickly, kissing the younger man and making sure to grab hold of Nero's tongue lightly in between his teeth. Dante deepened the kiss, knowing that if the younger hunter was going to kill him for this, he might as well make it a good one. He caressed Nero's open mouth with his tongue, noting that the younger man had already eaten a few candy canes from the peppermint taste in his mouth.

After a few moments, Dante pulled away reluctantly to smirk at the blushing and glaring young slayer. He laughed softly before reminding Nero.

"I warned you."

--


	3. Peppermint Candy Canes

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

--

Chapter Three: Peppermint Candy Canes

Dante felt a sensation of butterflies in his stomach when he walked back to the devil hunting office of Devil May Cry with Nero. He had managed to pass the kiss as a joke but ever since he tasted the younger slayer lips, his body seemed to hum for more from the kid. The elder had tasted what was paradise to him and he could not shake the desire for more. Of course, he knew if he asked any more from Nero, the younger would shy away from him. Dante had risked enough of their friendship with just a kiss.

He opened the door, pulling the sled in with him as Nero followed him. Dante smirked at the kid softly, wanting to break the awkward silence between them. He noticed that the younger devil hunter shiver as the two took off their snow covered coats. It was almost too tempting to Dante as he saw the white snowflakes in Nero's light hair, making him want to brush them out for they made the young man too beautiful. Instead, he turned his attention towards the kitchen.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate while you warm up. Okay, Kid?" Dante said, disappearing into the kitchen. He sighed when he was finally out of Nero's sight. Biting his lip, he went to the fridge and cupboards. He just hoped that he could at least get the kid to like him enough before he jumped him.

Nero shook his head, trying to get the already melting snow out of his hair. He felt like he was slowly freezing to death. It was cold outside and as the young slayer checked the temperature on the thermometer, he was shocked. It was below ten degrees and dropping now. No wonder Dante hated winter so much.

_Dante... _Nero blushed as he thought the name, looking to make sure the elder was not in the room. He never thought that the older man would ever kiss him, not like that. He shivered again but not from the cold. The younger slayer had to admit that the kiss Dante gave him was perhaps the best kiss he had ever received. Then again, it was the only kiss he had ever received.

--

Dante waited for the old kettle, that he had forgotten he had, to whistle. He wondered what Nero really thought about the kiss but knew he couldn't ask him. The younger slayer wanted to do everything that involved Christmas and the elder hunter hoped that the kid would not mind him tagging along. Dante didn't really want to go to any of the events, he always hated the big crowds and the mushiness of all the couples. Though he new he shouldn't be complaining about the mushiness for he was trying to tell Nero his feeling this holiday season and he was going to all the events with the younger man because they would be together.

The kettle whistled loudly, knocking the devil slayer out of his thoughts of Nero. He quickly grabbed the cool handle and poured the water into two cups before setting it back onto the stove and turning everything off. Dante mixed the hot chocolate mix into the cups before bringing them out to the main office. He noticed Nero sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his crossed legs. The elder couldn't help but smile when he saw the younger hunter chewing on another candy cane, reminding him of the sweet peppermint taste he encountered in their kiss.

"At this rate, you'll get a cavity in no time, kid." Dante laughed softly as he noticed the half empty box sitting on the other side of the young slayer. Nero broke off the curved tip of the candy cane in his teeth before speaking.

"I can't help it, old man. They're really good." He said, chewing the peppermint in his mouth before swallowing and eating the rest of the cane. Dante laughed again, sitting down beside Nero.

"Here." Dante said, handing the younger one of the mugs of hot chocolate before leaning over and grabbing a candy cane. He dropped the treat into Nero's cup. "There. Now, you have peppermint flavored hot coco." He smiled as the younger hunter took a sip of the warm drink. "So, what are we doing later tonight?"

"I don't know yet." Nero said, licking his lips at the taste of the hot chocolate. _Man, Fortuna was missing out on some really great things!_ He thought as he took another sip of the peppermint and chocolate drink. "So far, this has to be one of the greatest times I've had." He said out loud, wanting to thank the older hunter for baring with his overly celebratory mood but not knowing how.

Dante smiled softly at Nero, glad that he could help the kid get his first taste of the holidays. He had to admit that this was a little more entertaining than just sleeping in for a few weeks. The elder devil hunter watched as the other picked up another candy cane and put it into his mouth. He wondered what Nero would do if he kissed him again, just to taste the sweet peppermint that seemed to mold into the younger's own unique taste.

Then it hit him. The perfect way to kiss the kid again without it seeming too weird. Dante looked around the office slowly, trying not to alert the younger man that he was looking for it. He sighed inwardly when he couldn't find it. _Perhaps Nero didn't buy any..._ He thought looking up at the ceiling in defeat. A grin broke across his face as he noticed the small piece of green leafs and white berries hanging a few feet above Nero.

"Hey, kid." Nero moved his eyes from the box of candy canes to look at the older hunter. Dante pointed at the small decoration. "Do you know what that is?" The younger male looked at the ceiling above him, where the elder was pointing.

"No. It was in the Christmas things at the store so I thought that I should buy it." He said before swallowing the last bit of peppermint in his mouth. Dante wanted to grin. _This is too perfect._

"It's called mistletoe and it's a tradition that whoever is under it, has to get kissed or they have bad luck." Dante explained. After a few seconds, Nero understood what Dante meant and blushed lightly.

"Heh, but who's going to kiss me?" He laughed nervously, not knowing what to do. Dante's smile softened slightly as he leaned forward, catching the younger hunter's lips with his and kissed him lightly this time. The elder didn't want to deepen the kiss too much for he still feared that Nero would reject him.

Nero closed his eyes and felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the soft kiss. He almost wanted to encourage Dante to kiss him deeper among other things but he remembered that the older man was probably just joking with him. Still, something in the back of his mind was telling him that there was no way that Dante would kiss this gently and...loving...if it was a joke. He pushed the thought away as he felt the elder release his lips. His eyes shot open when he felt Dante flick his tongue across his lips.

"You taste like a candy store." Dante laughed softly as he smirked at the blushing Nero. The younger man glared at him lightly before reaching into the box beside him and grabbing a handful of candy canes. Dante raised an arm to protect himself as Nero threw the treats at him before grabbing another handful. The older devil slayer laughed as he blocked the handfuls of candy, standing up from the couch and running as the other chased him.

Nero tackled him roughly to the ground at the foot of the Christmas tree. Dante was still laughing even when he felt the younger hunter punch him lightly on the back with his devil bringer. Nero grabbed the older hunter's shoulder and pushed him onto his back so he was pinning him by sitting on the elder's stomach. He was determined to find out why the other man was laughing at him and teasing him all day.

Dante's smile faded when the now glaring Nero turned him over. The kid was flushed and angry yet for some odd reason the older devil hunter found him as cute as he always was. The area the younger slayer was sitting on him was not helping the desire that ran through him. Dante's control faded completely and he just couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to taste that paradise again.

Nero opened his mouth to yell at the elder slayer but he couldn't say anything as Dante grabbed the back of his head and forced their lips together again. The younger male gasped lightly and the older man took advantage of the motion to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Dante deepened the kiss, exploring that same peppermint and sweet Nero taste again as he ran his fingers through the younger's soft white locks. The young slayer's body was shaking a little bit but Dante didn't care. He would take the punishment Nero would give him just as long as he would stay at the devil hunting office with him.


	4. Clear Ice

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

Warning!!!!: I was incredibility evil in this chapter. I apologize in advance! I'm sorry Nero! T-T

--

Chapter Four: Clear Ice

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Just when Dante was starting to enjoy himself, the phone started ringing. He pulled his lips away from Nero's sweet ones when the phone did not stop ringing. Sighing heavily, he gently pushed the younger slayer off him and walked over to his desk. He nearly ripped the phone off it's receiver.

"Devil May Cry. This better be important." Dante said, showing his displeasure at being interrupted in his voice. He stood for a moment listening to the other person on the line. After a few moments, the elder sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "I'm guessing that this can't wait, can it?" He yanked the phone away from his ear when the other person started yelling frantically. "Okay! Okay! I'm on it!" The older devil hunter slammed the phone down on it's receiver before turning to Nero.

"Mission?" The younger hunter asked as he stood from the ground.

"Yeah. Grab your stuff. We have a long night ahead of us."

--

"There's a lot more ice than he told me..." Dante wrinkled his nose. The two hunters were forced to walk thirty miles until they finally came into view of the town the customer had described. "Talk about decorating for winter..." The elder said at the sight of the small town.

All the buildings where entirely covered in ice. Even the benches and trees in the town were frozen over in a demonic layer of ice. Nothing moved in the area, not even the snow that was falling heavily a few miles away. Nero grabbed the handle of the Red Queen at the sight of the familiar snow and ice.

"Reminds me of Fortuna Castle..." He muttered into the cold unnatural silence. "Where is everyone?"

"The guy on the phone said that most of them evacuated when the ice started taking over the buildings. We just have to hope that no one got trapped inside." Dante explained as they walked into the town's square. "That's odd. Nothing's here."

Nero wandered away from the elder hunter, looking over the buildings and into the windows. He cringed slightly when he noticed a women on the other side of one of the icy windows on a blue building. Her face was frozen in horror and pain as her body looked as if it was sculpted from the ice. The younger hunter felt a small prick of fear bite at his chest.

"Dante...maybe we should leave..." Nero said, backing away from the window only to hit something behind him. He turned around to see a Frost demon, but it wasn't one that Nero could ever recall fighting before. All of it's body was made of clear ice and it was several feet taller than the ones that used to be in Fortuna.

The younger slayer rolled to the side as the large Frost slammed it's arm into the ground where he had been standing. Ice formed in large spikes on the ground and the frost broke it's arm off from it's body, a new one freezing in its place. Nero grabbed the Red Queen from his back, revving the sword's engine and producing a fire across the blade. A loud screech rang from behind him as another large Frost rose from the ice covered ground.

"Dante, I think we have company!" The young hunter shouted as more screeches rose and more Frosts appeared.

"I know that, kid!" Nero heard Dante yell back to him. He looked around the Frosts too see that the elder hunter was surrounded by the ice demons as well. _This isn't good... _He thought as he dodged another attack by the large demons. The younger slayer noticed that the air was getting colder, making it harder for him to breath and dodge the icy talons. He revved the Red Queen again before lunging towards one of the Frosts. He grinned in victory as the ice of the demon melted away.

Nero looked back at the ice demon. His eyes widened as the frozen flesh regenerated itself, making it look like the Frost had not been touched. The young devil hunter glared at it before revving his swords engine to it's maximum before running at the demon again. This time the Frost dodged Nero's attack, slamming it's tail into the young man's back and forcing him to crash into one of the buildings.

The slayer shook his head from the impact and tried to stand but realized that he couldn't. He looked at the back of his coat to see that it was covered in ice. No, it was ice. _Shit... _He thought, slipping his arms out of the useless coat and drawing the Blue Rose. He had to get to Dante before the elder got hit by one of the Frosts.

"Kid!" Nero turned in the direction of the voice to see the older devil slayer slashing at the groups of ice demons a few yards away from him. Dante blocked one of the Frosts attacks, his demon sword Rebellion not being affected by the frozen touch.

"Dante, don't let them touch you. One hit my coat and it turned to ice." He was so distracted by trying to warn the elder that he didn't see the Frost beside him raising his arm for an attack. Dante noticed that Nero had stopped dodging to warn him and saw the ice demon's movements.

"Nero, Move!" The older man nearly screamed at the younger hunter. Nero didn't understand what the other had said fast enough as the Frost slammed it's claws into him, tossing him across the ground. The younger slayer gripped at his left shoulder with his devil bringer as pain tore at it. He opened his watering eyes when he finally stopped skidding and gasped as he saw that his shoulder had turned into clear ice. Nero bit his lip in pain as the ice started climbing across his skin, freezing more of his flesh and turning it into clear ice.

Dante slashed at the Frosts again, looking over his shoulder and half expecting the kid to be back on his feet. It hit him that something was wrong when he saw Nero lying on the snow covered ground and the demons ignoring him. The older devil slayer blocked another hit from the ice demon in front of him before rolling and running towards the younger man.

"Hey, kid!" Dante growled and bit the inside of his cheek when he saw the ice crawling across Nero's neck. The younger man's eyes were tightly closed as his face twisted in pain. The elder hunter's mind raced as he tried to think of a way to stop the ice from consuming the young man's entire body.

"Fuck!" Nero cried out as he clutched at his chest, the ice attacking the flesh there after his human arm was completely frozen. Dante felt his heart racing, feeling helpless at the fact that he couldn't do anything for the other hunter.

A loud screeching above him reminded that he wasn't alone with the other man. He rolled away from Nero so that the Frosts would not hurt him any further. Dante did not want to be away from the younger devil slayer, not when there could be something he could do to stop the ice. The elder slayer could only hope that this wouldn't be the last time he fought along side the younger man. The thought brought ignored tears to his eyes as he heard Nero scream before every inch of his body was completely clear ice.


	5. Hoping Against Hope

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

--

Chapter Five: Hoping Against Hope

Dante tore through the groups of clear Frost demons, looking for the source of the regenerating ice. He couldn't get Nero off his mind as he ran through the crowded streets, his heart aching every time the thought that Nero could be gone flashed in his mind. He was never going to give up on the kid. No matter what, he was going to find the demon that was controlling the ice in this town and beat the living shit out of it for hurting the younger hunter.

The devil slayer passed the frozen buildings and demons, searching for anything that was not covered in the living ice. He reached the edge of the small town, swearing as he found nothing. Dante forced the thoughts of grief to the back of his head as he turned back to the town. He couldn't leave Nero here. He wouldn't.

Just as he turned back to the town, a loud cracking sound echoed behind him. Dante tightened his grip on Rebellion as a large skeletal version of a Frost ripped it's way out of the ground. He growled as the thing clawed it's way to it's feet, the small icicles on it's bones breaking in the process.

"Glad you could make it." Dante said, but the normal jest in his voice was gone. "I'm guessing you're the one in charge here. Good, because I didn't want to spend the whole night looking for you. Now, we can get down to business." He sprinted towards the skeletal demon, Rebellion swinging towards it's head. The elder's sword connected with the icy ground as the lead demon disappeared.

The demon burst from under the ground, hitting Dante and knocking Rebellion out of his hand. The skeletal demon lunged at the devil hunter, it's claws outstretched. The older hunter rolled out of the way as the large demon slammed into the ground. He withdrew Ebony and Ivory from their hostlers and started firing round after round at the demon.

The bullets broke off two of the ice demon's ribs but the demon didn't seem to notice as it whipped it's bony tail at the hunter. Dante jumped and evaded the tail before running towards the snow bank where Rebellion had been thrown. The skeletal demon roared loudly, ice following the sound waves. Dante managed to grab the demon sword and throw it at the skeletal Frost before the ice pinned his feet to the ground. Rebellion sliced through the ice demon's head, making the Frost screech loudly in pain before it's bones slowly melted away.

The ice around Dante's feet melted into a pool of water as did the demonic ice on the buildings. The devil hunter ignored the melting ice and grabbed Rebellion before sprinting back into the town. He bit his lip roughly as he moved around the melting Frosts, hoping against hope that Nero was alright.

Worry twisted in his stomach when he saw that the younger devil slayer was still lying on the ground. He slid to his knees by the younger hunter's side, putting his ear to the other man's mouth to listen for breathing. Nothing. Dante pressed his lips to Nero's, trying to push air into the younger man's lungs. He pressed his hands against the unmoving chest and pumped, not wanting to believe that he was dead.

"Come on, kid, don't die on me!" The elder devil slayer whispered, ignoring the tears that started falling down his cheeks as breathed into the younger man's lungs again. When Dante was finally starting to believe that his attempts were useless, Nero coughed as water spilled out of his lips. The older hunter wanted to faint from relief as Nero sat up, still coughing up water.

"Where's...the...demons?" He managed to say between gasps as he tried to refill his oxygen deprived lungs with air. Dante gave into the urge when Nero finally stopped coughing up water. The younger hunter's eyes widened when he felt the elder leap onto him, making them fall into the water under them. Dante wrapped his arms around the younger man, burying his face into his soft hair.

"You're alive! Fuck, you scared me shitless. I'm glad you're alive." The elder man muttered into Nero's hair as he held him tightly.

The younger hunter blushed and debated on whether or not to push the other off him before he realized how warm Dante was. He wrapped his arms around the elder devil hunter's waist, pulling him closer as he shivered violently. Dante felt this and got off of the other man, taking off his coat and putting it around Nero's shoulders.

"Come on. We have to get you back to the office before you freeze to death." Dante said, helping the younger up from the slowly freezing water and wiping the tears from his eyes. He bent in front of the other man. "Get on my back. We have a long way to go and I'm not letting you walk thirty miles in the snow like that."

Nero opened his mouth to reject but after a moment of standing without Dante's heat, he closed it and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck. The older hunter lifted him up, carrying the younger man back to the devil hunting office to warm up.

--

Dante grabbed as many blankets he could find for Nero but the younger slayer was still shaking under the seven layers of cloth. The older man was starting to worry again, not wanting the young man to suffer like this. Even when he took off the soaked clothes and got the last bit of the cold water out of his lungs, he was still shaking like he was frozen. Dante had even stripped his bed of all it's covers in order to warm Nero up but it wasn't working.

He sighed, looking at the cloth covered young hunter. The elder hunter would have laughed at the sight if he did not know that Nero's temperature was still dropping. He sighed before he walked over to the younger man, lifting the layers of cloth that covered him.

"W-what are you doing?" Nero asked, his voice shaking from the cold as the elder half demon crawled under the blankets with him before tucking them tightly around the cold young devil slayer.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm sharing my body heat with you." Dante said, wrapping his arms around the other man's slightly smaller frame. "I don't want you to freeze to death, kid." He nuzzled the younger hunter's neck as they sat on the couch wrapped in the covers and blankets.

"Dante...Thanks...for everything." Nero muttered softly as he closed his eyes, curling up to Dante's warm body. The elder slayer smiled before kissing the younger slayer's lips lightly. Nero leaned into the kiss, loving the warmth of the other man's lips on his frozen ones as the two fell asleep in each others arms after the long mission.

--

Dante woke to the sound of snow hitting the windows. He opened on eye and looked over the sleeping man beside him to see that it was just another blizzard. He yawned and pulled the sleeping body closer to him, frowning when he felt that Nero was colder than he was yesterday. He nuzzled the younger slayer, hoping that he was going to be alright. The elder hunter ran his hands along the sleeping man's back, trying to warm him up.

He had to stop when he heard a low moan from the young man, the sound immediately shooting down to his groin. Dante felt a little guilty for thinking of that when Nero was slowly freezing. Then again, it would be a good way to warm the younger devil hunter up. The elder took a hand off the cold man to slap himself. _Come on, Dante! He's freezing and all you can think of is sex?! _The older slayer scolded himself.

Nero groaned softly as one of the warm arms was taken off his naked body. He curled even more into the heat source, wanting more of it's heat as he shivered softly. _Why am I so damn cold?! Shit, I need Dante to be closer_... He thought as he rubbed his nose against the other man's neck.

The elder hunter bit the inside of his cheek softly. The younger slayer was starting to make him lose his control with the soft noises he made and gentle touches. He could always take the kid and explain later that it was only to stop the younger man from freezing into ice again, but Dante didn't want to have sex with Nero until the younger part devil knew about his feelings first. He knew he was running out of options as the man in his arms shook violently again.

Nero opened his eyes when he felt Dante role them over so he was under the older man. He wanted to ask the devil hunter what he was doing but couldn't as he felt the elder caress his sides with his warm hands. The younger slayer couldn't help a soft moan as the friction and heat ran through his nearly frozen body. He didn't understand what the other man was doing until he felt soft kisses along his neck and Dante's hands run lower across his skin.

"Sorry, Nero. I don't think there is any other way to warm you up." The husky voice by his ear made Nero shiver but this time it wasn't from the cold.

--


	6. Devilish Gifts

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex. Uke Dante in this chapter!

--

Chapter Six: Devilish Gifts

Dante kissed along the younger slayer's neck, wanting to take it slow but knew he couldn't as Nero's skin seemed to burn his warm lips with it's cold. If he didn't hurry, the young devil hunter would be a permanent icicle with in minutes. He started unbuckling his shirt as one of his hands trailed lower to grab the other man's growing arousal.

Nero cried out when he felt the heat of Dante's hand wrap around his half hard erection. The warmth of the older hunter's body hurt slightly, making him start to worry about what was happening. The elder man kissed him deeply, his lips and tongue feeling like fire against his. He pulled away after a moment, a small string of saliva connecting the two slayer's mouths.

"Dante, why are you so hot?" The younger hunter asked, panting slightly as the older man started stroking him. Dante frowned softly as he looked up at Nero's paling skin and flushed face.

"My body temperatures normal, kid. It's yours that is changing." He said, placing his unused hand on the young slayer's forehead to try and guess his body temperature. "I'm sorry, Nero, but there's no time...If I wait any longer you could turn into ice again. Whatever that demon did to you, it's not gone yet." Dante quickly unzipped his pants and took them off before throwing them out of the covers with his shirt.

Nero blushed when he felt the older hunter straddle his hips before kissing him deeply again. He nearly jumped when he felt Dante grab his erection and put it at the his own entrance. The younger hunter felt almost confused as the other man pulled away from his lips.

"Dante-" He threw his head back as he felt Dante slam down onto his cock. He bucked up lightly into the tight heat surrounding him, moaning softly as the older hunter buried his face into his neck. Nero wanted so desperately to thrust up into the other man but a hand kept him in place, making him groan from being teased in this way. After a few seconds, he realized that Dante's fingers were digging into his hips enough to draw blood. "Dante, are...you okay?" Nero asked through his light panting.

"Yeah..." Dante muttered into the younger part demon's neck, his voice layered with lust and pain. "You were just a little bigger than I expected." Nero smirked slightly before shivering again. If it weren't for the given situation, he would have teased the older devil hunter for underestimating him. "Don't worry about me, kid. I'll be fine...I hope that this will work."

The younger slayer opened his mouth only to moan when Dante slide off his arousal until only the head was inside. Nero nearly screamed in pleasure as the elder man slammed back down onto him. The combined pleasure and scorching heat coming off the other hunter was making Nero throw his head back and moan deeply. He bit his lip as he felt Dante start riding him fast. He felt the heat of the devil slayer sinking into his cold body until the elder man's body temperature didn't burn him as much as before.

"Dante...I'm going to-" Nero gripped the couch as he felt the elder man started licking at his chest, nipping at the younger hunter's nipples after each thrust. Dante nodded as he slammed harder onto Nero's erection, arching his back and moaning loudly when he finally managed to angle himself so the kid would hit his prostate head on.

The younger hunter bucked up, the claws of his devil bringer digging into the older man's left shoulder as he felt the burning in his lower stomach grow. He grabbed the back of Dante's head and kissed him roughly as he felt the burning peak. Nero pulled away from the elder's lips, screaming his name as he came inside the older hunter and bucking his hips uncontrollably. Dante shivered as he felt the cold release enter him.

Nero relaxed against the older man, panting after his breath taking orgasm. He kissed the half devil's neck lightly, surprised when he heard a lust filled groan from Dante. The younger man realized that the other hunter still hadn't reach his release yet. Before Nero could do anything, the other man pulled himself off of his spent arousal and moved to stand from the couch.

Dante was shocked when the man under him pulled him back to the couch and pushed him down onto his back. Nero kissed down his neck and chest, licking down the elder slayer's body. He purred softly in encouragement as the younger man nipped just below his navel, licking up the blood that dripped from the bites. Dante swallowed heavily as he felt Nero head lower and breath on his aching erection. He shivered as he felt a cool tongue lap at the head of his burning arousal before the younger hunter took the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Nero..." Dante breathed as he felt the other man start sucking lightly around him. He ran his fingers through the younger devil hunter's soft silver hair as his head fell back onto the leather of the couch. His back arched as Nero took more of him into his mouth, sucking harder as his hands caressed the thighs and balls of the older man. "I'm close, kid..." He moaned as the younger slayer increased his sucking and licked at the underside of his overly sensitive erection.

"Nero!" Dante arched his back as far as he could and tried not to push Nero's head down onto his arousal as he came in his mouth. The young hunter swallowed what he could of the devil slayer's release, a few drops of the cum dripping down his chin. He pulled away after the older man was finished, licking his lips at the luscious taste that could only belong to the son of Sparta.

Dante sighed in content as he tried to slow his breathing down to a normal rate. He pulled Nero up so his face was level with his before licking the remainder of his release off the younger man's chin. The elder kissed the young hunter again, tasting himself as he rubbed his tongue against Nero's. He pulled away and smiled when he heard another small moan escape the other silver haired man.

"I lo...You should take a shower first, kid. You still feel a little cold." He said quickly, brushing some hair out of the younger man's face to look into his ice blue eyes. He smiled as Nero nodded and stood from the couch, taking one of the blankets to cover himself as he walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"Great..." Dante sighed when the kid was out of ear shot. He slapped himself on the forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! You almost blurted out that you loved him! I can't tell him yet. Sure, I just had sex with him but that was only to stop him from freezing again...Damn...I want to tell him."

He sighed again as he leaned back onto the couch, covering his face with his hands as if it would give him the answer to what he should do. He moved to get out from under the blankets after a few minutes but stopped as he felt a dull pain run through his body.

"Oh, right..." Dante said as he remembered that he made Nero top him so the kid would not have to go through more pain than he had earlier that day. If he had waited to prepare the younger hunter, he wasn't sure that Nero would still be walking around...or breathing.

The devil hunter looked over at the Christmas tree, smiling softly in relief that Nero was alive though he still wished that he had been frozen and nearly killed instead of the other slayer. He never wanted to think about what he would do if he ever lost the young devil hunter. Dante loved him and he wasn't going to let anything else hurt Nero again. No matter what.

--

Nero rubbed his hair with the towel, drying off before wrapping the white cloth around his waist. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had just done with the older devil hunter. A light blush formed across his cheeks again as he shook his head, trying to get Dante's arousing voice out of his head.

Nero wanted to thank the other man but he felt that it would be awkward. _Dante just did it to stop me from becoming ice again...right?_ He shook his head again. _Damn, why can't I stop thinking about him now?_ Sighing softly, he opened the door to the bathroom and jumped when he noticed the elder slayer standing outside it.

"How you feeling, kid?" Dante asked, grinning at the younger man like nothing happened between them. He put on hand on Nero's forehead, glad when he found that his temperature was only slightly cooler. "You should sleep with me tonight, just in case." He said, kissing Nero on the cheek quickly before disappearing into the bathroom. The younger slayer blushed as Dante closed the door behind him.

--

Nero pulled on a pair of Dante's clothes. Even though his were dry now, the elder hunter insisted that he wear his warmer clothes until his temperature returned to normal. He put on the black and red clothes before walking down the stairs, surprised when he found the elder hunter already dressed and clean. The younger hunter smiled when the other man turned to him.

"Going on another mission already?" Nero asked, noticing that Dante was fully clothed and was reloading his twin guns. "I'll get my weapons so we can head out."

"Yeah, but it's a small one. Don't worry. I'll be fine on my own, kid." He rubbed the top of the younger hunter's head, messing up his hair before walking towards the door. "I'll be back soon." Nero glared at the back of the elder man as he brushed the hair out of his face. He sighed before moving to collect the blankets and put them back in Dante's room.

--

"Good, he thinks I'm just going on a mission. Now, I can finally look for something to get the kid for Christmas. This is always the worst part of the holidays...What should I get him?" Dante muttered to himself as he walked down the crowded streets.

It was the middle of the afternoon already and it seemed that the whole town was trying to get Christmas gifts today. Dante sighed, turning down onto another street of shops that were not as crowded. His feet stopped when he reached a familiar destination of his. A large smirked crossed his features as a horrible idea popped into his head for the perfect present for Nero. He had to stop himself from grinning ear to ear as he walked casually into the Adult Toy Store.

--


	7. Don't Drink the Eggnog

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

--

Chapter Seven: Don't Drink the Eggnog

Trish sighed happily as she lied down on the chair sitting on the beach. She adjusted the sunglasses that rested over her clear blue eyes as she looked at the sea's waves crashing against the sand. A sigh from her right informed her that Lady was just as content here as she was. The two women smiled at the shining sun as they sat under it in their bathing suits.

"This has to be the best idea we've ever had." Lady said, stretching slightly in her own white chair. "Ditching the boys with the office while we relax in the warm sun light. Perfect!"

"All the credit goes to you, Lady. I would have never have thought of taking Dante's car with us to Florida." Trish said, turning to the other women with a smile on her face. She motioned to the five star hotel behind them. "He's going to be sore when he gets the bill for this place."

"Ah, Dante owes me anyway. I'll just subtract it from his dept." The devil hunting woman laughed as she stood up and started walking to the large pool of the hotel. "I'm going to go for a swim." Trish smiled before getting out of her own chair.

"Lady, don't you feel that we've forgotten something?" She asked as she stood next to the clear blue pool as Lady dived in. The other woman shook her hair of the water as she resurfaced before nodding. "I just can't think of what it is...wait! Didn't we leave that eggnog we spiked with aphrodisiac for a joke against Dante?"

"Yeah, but Dante knows not to drink it now, so no worries!" Lady said. "Now, jump in." She motioned for Trish to join her. The demonic women stood frozen for a second.

"But...Dante's not the only one at Devil May Cry..." Lady froze with her as it donned on her. "And Dante wouldn't share that embarrassing moment with anyone..." Trish continued as a small amount of guilt and worry formed in her stomach.

"Oh, shit...Nero." Lady whispered.

--

Nero huffed slightly as he wandered around Devil May Cry, searching for something to ease his boredom. He was upset at Dante for leaving him behind on a mission. _Was it just because I got hurt last time? Damn it, I'm not weak, old man_... He thought before his stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that the only thing he had eaten today was Dante's-

"Gah! Don't even think about that!" Nero yelled at himself as he walked into the old kitchen. He opened the silver colored fridge and looked around for anything somewhat edible inside it. The young hunter grimaced as he saw that the only thing in the fridge was pizza that was three days old, pizza that was two days old, and so on. Nero sighed. _Doesn't he ever get sick of eating this stuff? _He asked himself before he noticed a small red carton sitting next to an aging milk jug. "What's this?"

The young devil slayer picked up the carton before examining it. He smiled when he read the letters that spelled 'eggnog' in a festive Christmas style. Nero had seen the drink in the stores he visited when he bought Dante's presents but didn't think about getting any.

"It's the stupid old man's fault for leaving it in here. I can't just let it rot in there with the pizza..." He said, taking it out and grabbing a glass from the cupboard. After he filled up the glass, he examined it carefully. "Who knows what alcohol he put in here...oh well, bottoms up." Nero tipped the glass back and swallowed a gulp of the drink. It tasted odd but it was still very good. The young slayer took another sip before he walked back into the main office area.

After a few glasses of the alcoholic drink, Nero started to feel something unusual twist in his stomach. He looked down into the eggnog, wondering what kind of alcohol the elder hunter had put into the drink. A shiver ran down his spine, making him realize something was wrong when he felt the leather of the pants he was wearing constrict tightly.

"Great...what now?" He half moaned as his breathing increased to a soft panting.

--

Dante smirked as he carried the wrapped particles under his arm, his mind wandering to all the dirty things he could do with the other devil hunter. He chuckled lightly before brushing the ideas away and opening the door to the devil hunting office. The elder man pushed the presents that he just bought under the tree before looked around for the other hunter.

"Nero, I'm back!" He called out, looking around the empty office. "Where did that kid go?"

Dante walked to his desk and was about to sit down behind it before he noticed a glass sitting on top of it. He picked it up, looking it over. It looked familiar to him but how, he didn't know. The older hunter sniffed it softly before his eyes widened. Dante ran into the kitchen and bit his lip when he saw the red carton of eggnog sitting on the counter.

"Awe, kid, please say you didn't drink more than one glass." He lifted the carton, hoping to find it still full. "Fuck!" The elder shouted when he found that the carton was completely empty. "When Trish and Lady get back from their vacation, I'm going to fucking kill them!"

Dante walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs, hoping that Nero was alright. It had taken the older hunter three hours to get rid of what one glass of the aphrodisiac tainted eggnog did to him. He didn't even want to know how the younger devil slayer felt right now.

A low moan made him stop at the door to his room. He stood there for a few moments, listening to soft moans and heavy panting coming from the other side of the door. The tempting noises almost made Dante push open the door but he forced himself to just listen as he leaned against the frame of the door. Twice he wanted to ask if the younger man was alright but decided that the kid would probably be embarrassed at being caught.

"Fuck..." Nero whispered after a short scream of pleasure. The elder slayer was worried that he might be in pain and if he was in pain, Dante would put to use the ideas of torture he had thought of for Trish and Lady when he first realized what the younger man had done. Dante gave into his worry when he heard Nero swear again.

"Kid, are you alright?" He asked.

Nero gasped as he heard Dante's voice, pausing his ministrations on his aching body. A shiver ran through him as the elder hunter asked the question again. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of the lustful fog that had seized his mind an hour ago.

"What…the hell was in that…eggnog?" He panted weakly. His body demanded that he open the door and let Dante in. Nero wanted to fuck with the older man again but refused to give into his body's needs. Instead, he started stroking his fully erect cock again, trying to force himself to stay in the room.

Dante's pants tightened when he heard the pure wanton need in the younger man's voice but forced his feet to stay in place. He feared that Nero would reject him if he went into the room without the other slayer's permission. The elder had to choke back a groan when he heard Nero moan his name softly.

" Trish and Lady put a kind of demonic alcohol in it as a joke. The alcohol works as a heavy aphrodisiac to demons. If a full demon drank it, they would be horny for days. Lucky for us, it only lasts a few hours." The older devil explained as he pulled his hand away from opening the door, "I drank some of it when the girls offered it to me and afterwards I spent three hours trying to stop it's affects though that was only one glass. I don't know how long it will take for the whole carton."

Nero bit his lip, only hearing half of what the other man was saying as he bucked into his human hand. He needed more than just his hand. He needed Dante to help him and now. The younger slayer moaned loudly when he thought about what he and the elder devil slayer had done together earlier that day.

"Kid…do you want some help?" Dante asked, trying to keep his desire for the younger hunter out of his voice. His hand had slid down to the bulge in his red leather pants and was slowly rubbing against it, making him have to stifle the moans coming from his throat so the young devil slayer behind the door would not hear him.

"Y-yeah…I really n-need you, Dante…" Nero panted. Dante bit his lip as he tried not to cum in his pants from the other man's lustful voice. He grabbed the handle of the door, nearly crushing it in his grasp as he opened it eagerly. The elder hunter nearly fainted from the sexy view of Nero sitting on the bed, half covered in his own release, stroking himself heatedly, and panting like he had just ran a mile.

"I see that." Dante breathed, closing the door and locking it before walking to his bed. He crawled onto the bed before making himself comfortable between Nero's bent legs. The older man moaned as the man under him wrapped his legs around his hips, forcing Dante's clothed arousal to rub against his bare ass.

"Fuck me, Dante...Fuck me as hard as you can..." Nero moaned into his ear. A strong shiver ran down the elder's spine at the command.

"Hope you can keep up, kid. We have a long night ahead of us." Dante purred as he licked Nero's cum off of the young part devil's chin.

--


	8. Angel's Features

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex. Uke Dante in this chapter! Again!

--

Chapter Eight: Angel's Features

Dante licked the younger hunter's lips, enjoying that he could be this close to him again. He half expected the other man to be slightly distant after their first time but he had to admit that this was a nice twist. He was still pissed that Trish and Lady had left the eggnog in the fridge for anyone to accidentally drink and was defiantly going to call them and give them a piece of his mind. After he fucked Nero's brains out, of course.

Dante shuttered when the younger man started licking along his jaw line, his tongue running down it and to his neck. He jumped when he felt Nero bite him softly at the crook of his neck, drawing a small stream of blood from it. Something demonic rose in Dante's body at the act, making him growl softly into the younger devil slayer's ear.

Nero lapped at the blood coming from the wound as it healed quickly. Taking the growl as encouragement, he bit into the elder's neck again and made sure he hit the main artery. The younger part devil moaned as the blood filled his mouth and the older man grabbed his hips, thrusting lightly into them. Nero wanted the leather pants covering Dante's erection gone. He wanted to feel the older hunter's cock inside of him.

Dante opened his closed eyes when he felt the man under him start unbuckling his pants. He pulled Nero's shaking hands away and quickly unzipped his red leather pants, pulling them down only enough for his erection to be in plain view. The elder hunter dove down to kiss the overly aroused man under him, loving the still lingering taste of peppermint and chocolate from yesterday along with the taste of the demonic alcohol.

Nero groaned as the older man roughly kissed him, moaning as Dante bit his bottom lip with a fang. He bucked up to the light thrusting of the elder hunter's arousal against his hard erection, a soft noise of pleasure escaping his lips as the older devil slayer rubbed against him harder. Nero didn't want him to stop, even if the effects of the aphrodisiac wore off.

Still, the small voice in the back of his head told him that Dante was only doing this for Nero's health and that the elder didn't really feel anything towards him. He wanted to ask the other male about it but thought that he would be kicked out for it. Besides, Nero didn't understand his own feelings for Dante and knew that he couldn't ask the older man how he felt until he knew how he, himself, felt.

Dante slowed his rough ministrations when he felt his demon side start to take over his consciousness. His fangs were already out and he felt his wings start to push against the skin on his back. Yes, he did want to fuck the younger man to the next century but he didn't want to hurt him when he did it. The elder half demon pulled himself away slightly, trying to calm himself enough so he could take control back and remain human.

"Dante...please don't stop!" Nero moaned sadly after he felt Dante stop thrusting into his hips. The elder licked softly at his ear in apology.

"Sorry, kid. I was getting a little too excited. If I had kept at the rate I was going, I probably would have triggered on you." The devil hunter panted into the younger slayer's ear as he felt him start licking at his neck again. He groaned as he felt the other man's devil bringer grip his balls tightly.

"I don't care, old man. Just fuck me!" Dante felt a chunk of self control disappear at the command, fighting against triggering and fucking Nero raw. He crushed his lips against the younger hunter's, forcing his tongue into his mouth and battling for dominance against the kid's tongue. After a few moments, Nero let Dante win and submitted to the deep kiss and rough bites.

Dante pulled away from the younger man's lips, licking up the drops of blood running down the young slayer's lips and chin. He kissed down Nero's neck as he unzipped the younger hunter's hoodie and pulled it off of the body that he wanted to claim as his and only his. He nearly ripped off the other man's navy undershirt in his desire to see more of the younger hunter's pale skin. The elder devil hunter nipped at the young slayer's chest, feeling more control slip as he heard Nero moaning loudly and ask for more.

Dante moved lower, licking across the younger hunter's abs and navel. He felt Nero shiver when he reached the base of the other man's arousal. The young man bucked his hips up, wordlessly telling the older man that he wanted him to touch him there. Dante smirked before complying to the younger part devil's wishes. He grabbed the hot erection in front of him, stroking slowly in order to here more pleading from the man under him.

"D-dante! P-please..." Nero groaned at the ghostly touches running across his aching arousal. The older hunter looked up at him, hazy sky blue eyes meeting pleading sapphire ones.

"Please what, Nero?" Dante teased, his voice growing huskier as he said the younger man's name. The slayer under him panted heavily.

"Stop teasing me and just-fuck!" Nero threw his head back as the older man dove down and took all of his erection in one swallow. Dante would have grinned at the small scream of pleasure from the younger hunter if he didn't have his mouth full. Instead, he started sucking on the organ and bobbed his head up and down along the length. Nero tossed his head from side to side as he gripped the silver hair of his current and first lover. "Dante! I'm not going to...to last much l-longer!" He said as he felt the elder half devil start rubbing his balls then trail lower to his entrance. He tensed slightly before yelling Dante's name and cumming in the older man's mouth. Dante swallowed every drop he could before pulling himself off Nero's still erect cock and licking his lips. He smirked at the younger man before kissing his cheek softly and nipping at it.

"Still hard, kid? That aphrodisiac really is a pain, isn't it?" He said before he ravished the kid's lips.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm enjoying myself." Nero said, smirking as Dante pulled away from his lips. The elder hunter smirked back, debating if he should give the younger slayer his presents early so they could have even more fun. "Enough foreplay, old man. I need you inside me." The younger man said, bucking against Dante's hips with a serious look on his face. To his surprise, the older man frowned at him softly.

"To be honest, kid, I think you should top me again." He said. Nero felt confused. He honestly thought that if they were to ever be together, the other man would be on top most of the time. The younger man shrugged slightly in his mind. He didn't mind being the dominant one, he was just surprised that Dante was so insistent and even willing to bottom. The elder kissed him lightly. "I just don't want you to regret this later so I'll let you top me." The older devil slayer said, sensing the younger hunter's hesitation. Nero laughed softly and somewhat nervously.

"I wouldn't regret it..." He muttered as Dante started kissing his neck again. The small conversation melted away from him as his breathing increased again. He felt the older man's fingers trail across his slick erection again, making his thrust up to their gentle touches. The softness of Dante's touches along with the slow pace was killing him. The young slayer knew he had to do something.

Dante gasped in surprise when Nero flipped them over, making him rest on the bed as the younger man sat between his legs. _Well, this is a pleasant surprise._ The elder thought, smirking as he thrust his clothed ass against the man on top of him, rubbing against his bare arousal.

"I thought I said that was enough foreplay, old man." Nero growled into Dante's ear before pushing him away slightly. Before the other man could question what he was doing, he grabbed the hem of the legs of the elder hunter's pants and yanked them off roughly.

Dante automatically pulled his legs up because of the suddenness of the action, covering himself slightly before relaxing again. Nero grabbed his chin and pulled the older man's lips to his, biting the other slayer's bottom lip like Dante had done to him. The elder moaned deeply, telling the younger man that he was enjoying this as much as he was. The younger slayer pulled away from the older hunter's lips, deciding to prepare him better than the first time they had sex together. He licked down the elder half demon's body, nipping at a nipple as he past it. Dante opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing as he looked to see what the kid was doing. His clear blue eyes widened when he saw Nero lift his hips.

"Kid, what are y-mmm!" Dante moaned deeply when he felt the younger man lick across his tight entrance carefully. He bucked down as he felt Nero lick around it slowly. He knew the kid was getting back at him for teasing him so much. "F-fine, kid. No more teasing. Now, fuck me before I loose it!" The last part of his final sentence came out as a small whine that he reminded himself to be embarrassed about later. Nero smiled and pulled away from Dante's ass to kiss the elder.

"Whatever you say, old man..." He said, hiding that he was just as ready to fuck as the man under him. He kissed him deeply again and positioned himself at the other man's entrance. The younger slayer slammed into Dante's ass, pleased when he heard a growl of pleasure rise from the man's throat as he started a rough and heated pace.

Dante grabbed Nero's shoulders as he felt his demonic side rising inside him. He didn't want to trigger for he was afraid that the younger devil hunter would stop thrusting into him at such a wonderful, bruising speed. His worry disappeared as Nero lifted his hips up higher, trying to angle himself so he would hit the elder's prostate.

"Nero! Fuck! Harder!" Dante screamed as the younger man hit his prostate. Nero panted, his eyes half closing at the sight and feel of the older half devil. He was so tight, even after this mornings activities, and that made him want to cum deeply into Dante even more and the sexy faces the other man made were making him grow closer to his release. Nero complied to the elder's wish and grabbed his hips. His devil bringer's claws were firmly embedded in the older man's flesh as he was slamming hard enough to cause the man under him to bleed. He grabbed Dante's erection and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

The young slayer felt his orgasm building higher as his thrusts became erratic and Dante's growls and soft screams started heightening in volume. He leaned down and bit the elder hard on the neck, hearing a scream of pleasure from the older man as Dante came on his hand. Nero rammed into him a few more times before shouting the other man's name, cumming deep inside the devil hunter.

They both panted heavily as their hearts started to slow their rapid beating. Dante moaned quietly as Nero removed himself from him before lying his head down on the older devil slayer's chest. The elder man smiled as he realized how tired the younger hunter was. He nuzzled the kid's soft sliver hair and breathed in the alluring aroma that belonged only to Nero.

After a few moments, he noticed that the other man's breathing had slowed past normal. He lifted his head to see that Nero had fallen asleep when he was curling up to him. Dante smiled at the younger slayer's beautiful face, wishing that he could be the only one to ever see such an angelic face on the part demon's features.


	9. Slipping Up

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

--

Chapter Nine: Slipping Up

A bright light shined from outside the window. Dante groaned as he moved his hand to block the sunlight from his closed eyes. He opened them slowly, groaning and closing them from the brightness of the room. After a few moments, his opened his eyes and let them adjust to the bright room. He drowsily lifted his arms from something warm against his chest and stretched them.

"Wow, I haven't gotten this good of a rest since I was a kid." He muttered, feeling as if he could take on the whole underworld. "I wonder why I feel so goo-" Dante smiled when he noticed that the odd feeling of something warm clinging to him was actually Nero. "Oh, that's why." He chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around the still sleeping slayer. The devil hunter kissed the younger man's cheek, not wanting to wake him just yet.

"I love you, kid...Maybe, I'll get the courage to tell you that when you're awake someday." Dante nuzzled the other hunter's silver hair, noticing that it was becoming a habit of his. He pulled Nero closer to him, hoping that when he woke up that he wouldn't shy away from him because of last night. The elder knew that if he kept having sex like this with the younger hunter, Nero would start thinking that he was using him.

A loud ringing from the downstairs phone broke Dante out of his thoughts. A feeling of anger swelled in his stomach as he knew it could be the two girls calling to brag about their vacation and most likely tell him that he was going to pay for it all. The older devil hunter gently removed Nero's arms from himself and slipped out of the bed without waking the other. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly before storming down the steps to answer the phone on his desk. He grabbed it, almost crushing the hard plastic as he put it to his ear.

"Devil May Cry. This better not be-"

"Hey Dante! How's Christmas going up north?" The devil hunter grimaced when he heard the voice that could only belong to Lady. "Listen, I just wanted to call and tell you that we accidentally left-"

"-the spiked eggnog that you used as a trick on me." Dante growled as he finished the sentence for her. "Yeah, I know. Nero found it yesterday!" He heard Trish mutter an 'uh oh' in the back ground as she overheard the anger in the male slayer's voice.

"Oh. Is he alright?" Lady asked, turning to the other women next to her as the two exchanged worried looks. The worry was mostly for their own sake's as they both had already caught on to the devil slayer's protectiveness of the younger man.

"He drank the whole damn carton! You both know that too much of that alcohol can kill a powerful demon! Luckily for Nero, he isn't a whole demon or else both of you would be buried alive next to him!" Lady yanked the receiver away from her ear as Dante roared over the phone line and added many curse words after his yelling. After a few minutes of silence, she put it back to her ear to hear the man's last words. "You two better find a nice beach house down there because you're not allowed back in my shop!" The phone line went dead and Lady looked at Trish nervously.

Dante slammed down the phone's receiver hard enough that the base broke in two. He swore and kicked his desk before rubbing the back of his neck and sighing softly. The older hunter was worried when he had found that Nero had drank the whole carton of the tainted eggnog. A little bit of the demonic alcohol and it acted as a powerful aphrodisiac. Too much and it was a poison. The worst had run through his mind like all the times the younger hunter did something dangerous...or stupid. He had been too distracted when he found the kid to check and make sure he wasn't in pain from something other than arousal.

"Damn, the kid's getting into too much trouble lately. That's twice this week he's nearly ended up dead." Dante sighed, hating the idea of what might have happened to the younger man if he had not been here. The picture of Nero's angelic sleeping face drifted into his mind, making him sigh softly. "It's getting harder to stay around him without telling him..."

"Without telling me what?" Dante nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. Slowly, he turned around as if he could make the person disappear if he moved slow enough. To his dismay, Nero still stood a few feet behind him on the last step of the stairs. The younger male looked confused as he kept his human hand on the railing. The elder hunter swallowed heavily, wondering what the hell to say to the other man.

"I-it's nothing kid." Dante said, walking towards the kitchen at a slightly faster pace than he normally did. Nero saw the older hunter's quick pace and ran to block the kitchen door. The devil hunter stopped as the younger man stood in front of him, his arms on both sides of the door frame so Dante couldn't get into the other room.

"You're keeping something from me, old man, and I want to know what it is!" Nero said, refusing to move as the other slayer tried to push him out of the way. The elder's mind raced to find an excuse that the other would buy. Finding nothing, he made the mistake of letting his mouth just blurt out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm going out with Lady." Dante slammed his hand over his mouth but it was to late, the words had already left his lips. He watched in horror as Nero's expression fell and his face paled. The younger devil hunter looked away, suddenly not feeling like he could make eye contact with the older man.

"Oh..." That was all Nero could force himself to say. His happiness of waking up in Dante's bed and spending the holidays with the famous devil hunter seemed to break as he heard the other man's words. The younger hunter dropped his arms from the door's frame and walked past the elder slayer.

"Kid..." Dante grabbed the other hunter's human arm, trying to explain what he said was not the truth but couldn't as Nero ripped his arm away from the other man and faced him.

"I knew that you were just joking with me again! I was stupid to think that any of this actually meant something to you!" Nero yelled at him, the frustrated tears that he tried to keep in his eyes finally falling down his pale cheeks. "Everything's a joke to you, Dante! You don't really care about anything! Why don't you do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone from now on!" He grabbed his coat from the couch and headed towards the door, frantically wiping away the warm tears before the elder slayer could see them.

"Kid...Nero, wait! Where are you going?" Dante said, walking after Nero when the younger hunter opened the wooden doors and started running down the street.

"Like you care, you old fucker!" Nero yelled back as he kept running.

--


	10. Confessions

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

--

Chapter Ten: Confessions

Dante sighed before slapping himself in the face as he watched the younger man disappear. He had two choices, either follow the kid in only his pants and risk freezing in the snow or grab his clothes and risk loosing the other man. He knew he was going to regret it later either way.

"Fuck it." The devil hunter muttered before sprinting out into the snow after Nero, not caring that he was barefoot. "I hope the kid will at least listen to me. That's definitely that last time I will speak before knowing what the hell I'm going to say!" He ran in the direction he saw the younger hunter disappear, hoping that the other man didn't turn onto another street.

--

Nero didn't stop running even when the devil hunting office was out of view. He wanted to be as far away from Dante as possible. The young hunter wiped his tears away several times on the arm of his coat, not wanting to show anyone that he was crying. He felt horrible for letting his guard down around the older devil slayer and letting thoughts about them possibly being together into his mind. _Why would he have sex with me when he's dating Lady?! Why would he use me like that?!_ He thought as more tears brimmed his eyes. _Damn it! I never want to see that asshole again!_

Nero didn't stop running even when he reached the edge of the city. He ignored the people who were by the shops that stopped to stare at him and even a few who asked each other why he would be running. He finally stopped to catch his breath when he found the same field where he had cut down the Christmas tree for the office. The young slayer sat down on the stump of the evergreen and buried his face in his cold hands, wishing that he could just disappear.

--

Dante searched everywhere he thought Nero would be but he couldn't find the younger hunter in the city. He ignored the cold that nipped at his uncovered skin as he walked into the shop area, double checking in case he missed a shop that the other man would have gone into. A few young women giggled softly next to him as he looked through the window of a annual Christmas store.

"He's cute, isn't he?" One of the girl's whispered to the other two. The girls nodded and giggled again as they stared at the shirtless sliver haired man. "Almost as cute as that poor guy who ran through here earlier. I wonder why he was crying?"

"Where did he go?" Dante asked, startling the three girls as he turned to them. They all blushed softly before the blond haired girl, who looked the youngest, spoke up.

"He ran towards the edge of the city, where the fields are. We don't know where exactly he went." The young women could barely finish the last sentence as Dante ran off in the direction of the fields, hoping that they were right. The three girls giggled softly before returning to their shopping.

The elder hunter ran past the shops and the buildings until he reached the end of the city, looking around the flat fields and small hills for any sign of the younger man. He swore softly under his breath when he saw nothing but white snow. Dante just hoped that Nero had stopped here instead of running to another town. The older man walked into the deep untouched snow, looking for the younger slayer. He sighed in relief when he noticed footprints in the snow and hoped that they belonged to the kid as he followed them.

--

Nero sighed as the tears finally stop flowing. He wiped the few that had frozen on his face away as he looked up at the city lights that shined against the dark stormy sky. He hated that he had gotten so attached to the famous devil hunter and in the end, he had destroyed his own Christmas when he thought that the elder actually liked him. The young devil slayer shook his head, not wanting any more tears to spill down his cheeks even if he was alone.

"I guess moving away from Fortuna was a bad idea..." He said to himself, grabbing the edges of his coat and pulling them over himself as he looked down to his bare chest. "I guess I was a little stupid to leave my shirt and hoodie with him." He pulled his bare feet from the snow and wrapped himself up in his coat, closing his eyes to block out the cold. "Where do I go now?"

"Back to the office." Nero opened his eyes at the voice and looked up to see Dante panting heavily in front of him. New tears brimmed his eyes as he glared at the devil slayer.

"Why should I? So you can use me while your girlfriend is gone?!" He said, hate layering his voice. "How could you-!"

Nero was cut off as the elder grabbed the front of his coat and forced their lips together. The younger man pushed him away and punched him but Dante just smiled at him. "What the hell are you smiling about?!"

"I'm not going out with Lady, Nero." The older hunter said as he wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Why should I believe you?!" The younger devil slayer said, trying to push away the other hunter. He jumped when he felt the elder start kissing his neck. "Dante, let go of me!"

"I love you." Nero stopped struggling when he heard him, feeling like he must have misunderstood what he said. Dante smiled and nuzzled the younger man's hair before whispering the words again in the other slayer's ear. "I love you, Nero." The younger hunter was speechless, knowing by the other man's tone that he wasn't joking with him.

Dante pulled away from Nero before kissing him again, hoping that the younger hunter would accept his feelings. He knew that he had been upset when he accidentally, if not stupidly, said that he was dating Lady, but he didn't know exactly if that meant that Nero returned his feelings. He relaxed a little when he didn't feel the other man pull away from the kiss but he was still nervous about confessing before he knew the kid's feelings. Sure, he had left his girlfriend in Fortuna but that didn't mean that he was interested in Dante.

Nero was confused and surprised at what the elder had told him. _What do I do now?_ He asked himself as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. _I still don't know how I really feel about him...I do like him though...Damn, I need to know if I should stop this or not._

Dante pulled away after a few moments and held the other tightly to him. At least, the kid didn't run away again or try to kill him yet. He hoped that when he let the younger man go, he would come back with them and forget about his stupid slip up.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't think you would accept me. If you don't want this, I promise I won't do anything to you or force you to like me back." Dante said, feeling nervous when the other still didn't say anything. "Kid, I-"

"If we're going to go out, I have one condition. You can't call me kid anymore. Call me by my name." Dante pulled away from Nero to see the other blushing and looking down. He smiled and hugged the kid again, lifting him off the ground slightly as he nuzzled his hair again. "Dante, I still have ribs, you know." The younger man said as the older hunter tightened his hold around him.

"Heh, sorry, ki-Nero." Dante said, putting the younger hunter back on the ground before kissing him again, this time with more passion now that he didn't have to hide away his feelings for the other man. He brushed the snow flakes out of Nero's hair when he pulled away from the younger man's lips. "I guess we should head back to the office before we both freeze out here." The elder grinned at Nero's blush as the younger hunter noticed that Dante was shirtless.

"Yeah." He said as the older devil slayer wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hey!" Nero yelled when Dante lifted him over his shoulder. "Dante, what are you doing?!" The older man laughed as he started walking back into the city.

"What does it look like? I'm bringing my lover back home. You don't want to be carried bridal style like a woman, do you?" Nero punched the man under him in the back, deciding that looking like a hostage would be less embarrassing than looking like a woman in the man's arms.

--


	11. Do Not Open Before Christmas

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

--

Chapter Eleven: Do Not Open Before Christmas

A few days had past and Dante didn't know what was worse, going to the Christmas plays or the heater breaking. At least the latter gave him a reason to cuddle the younger slayer in bed more. The plays in the theaters never entertained the older slayer even when they were not about Christmas. He only went because Nero wanted to see them for the first time.

The devil hunter yawned after his enjoyable nap during the Nutcracker, managing to fall asleep after two minutes of the music and dancing. He knew that if the younger man ever found out that he was sleeping through the play, he would get a broken jaw from the other hunter's devil bringer. Luckily, he could sleep without worry because Nero wouldn't tear his eyes away from any of the acting and dancing for one second to notice the older devil slayer. For some odd reason, the younger man seemed to really enjoy them. Dante laughed as Nero smiled at him, saying once again that he wanted to see all the plays again.

"Well, we can't see all of them again. We don't have time. Christmas eve is tonight." He reminded the other, loving whenever the young hunter acted like a kid that just bought a candy store, or a peppermint store in Nero's case. The younger man had already eaten twenty boxes of candy canes and refused to eat anything without a peppermint flavored treat on the side. Dante thought that it was cute how he couldn't stay away from anything dealing with Christmas for long. It was the kid's first after all and the elder hunter thought he deserved to have the perfect holiday season.

"I know. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!" Nero said, laughing softly in his excitement. He had seen the gifts for him under the tree and no matter how much he bugged the older man, he wouldn't tell him want he got for him. Then again, Nero didn't tell the other hunter what he was getting either. He still wanted to know what they were though.

Dante almost had to kick himself in order to get the perverted thoughts out of his head at the young slayer's statement. It didn't help that in order not to force the other into anything, he hadn't had sex with him for the past nine days. It was slowly killing him that he wouldn't allow himself to finally fuck Nero like he promised he would after he showed his love for the younger man. He really didn't want to force the other hunter in case he didn't return his feelings.

The two devil slayers walked out of the large decorated theater building, walking on the sidewalk towards the Devil May Cry that was on the other side of the city. After a few blocks, Dante reached his hand out and took the younger hunter's devil hand in his. He smiled softly as he saw Nero scratch his nose in order to try and distract the other from his blush.

"Dante, are you sure we should hold hands here?" He said nervously, making the older man want to tackle him and kiss the life out of him. Instead, the elder just smiled.

"What? Two men can't hold hands in public now?" Dante asked, rubbing his thumb softly over the demonic skin. "Come on, k-Nero, we're the only people on the street this late. It's fine." The thought of them being alone together on the street made another perverted image cross his mind of taking Nero on the side of a building, waking anyone near enough with screams of pleasure. The elder brushed away the thought before it could reach his groin and give him another problem he would have to explain to the younger slayer.

"Yeah, I guess..." Nero muttered, still trying to hide the crimson on his cheeks. No matter how much he tried, he still could not help but blush whenever Dante showed affection towards him. He enjoyed it but he just was not used to someone looking after him and caring for him so much. Kyrie had been a good girlfriend when they were together but he was the one always taking care of her and making sure she was never in any danger. He had to admit, he liked the way Dante was treating him a bit better than the relationships he had been in before.

The two hunters past the Bullseye bar, which had been closed for a while now. They were only a block away from the devil hunting office now and Dante couldn't wait to get there so he could kiss Nero again without embarrassing him. His smile faded when he felt the other stop. The older hunter turned to ask what was wrong but instead felt the younger devil slayer grab him by the shoulders and push him into the wall next to the door of the old bar, crushing his lips against the elder's. Dante was surprised but welcomed the sudden change of the shy young man's behavior.

Nero deepened the kiss as he pressed his form against the older slayer, slipping his tongue between Dante's eager lips. He was tired of the other man not kissing him as much as he did before he had told him about his feelings. The younger hunter knew that Dante was just trying to take it slow so he would not run away from him again, but he could not stand the other not kissing him with those feelings layered in every touch. Perhaps he was falling for the elder devil hunter.

Dante grabbed the back of the younger man's head softly, pulling him closer and even deeper into the kiss. He wrapped an arm around his waist, trying again not to take it too far. He heard a low growl from the other hunter when he only kissed him lightly. The younger slayer pulled away quickly, a scowl on his face.

"Damn it, Dante! I'm not going to run from you anymore so kiss me like I know you want to!" He said, biting the inside of his cheek in anger as he glared at the older man.

Dante wanted to laugh at how cute Nero looked but instead he gave into his desire to kiss the kid for real. He grabbed the back of the younger hunter, pressing his lips back to his and forced his body closer. He ran his fingers through the younger man's soft hair as he licked at the other slayer's lips, asking for entrance.

Nero opened his mouth slightly, moaning softly as he felt Dante flip them so he was pressed into the wall. He bit gently on the elder's invading tongue as he felt the older devil hunter start grinding his hips against his. The other slayer kissed him so roughly and passionately as if they would never kiss again. Nero felt his legs give out underneath him but Dante grabbed him before he hit the ground, not separating from the younger hunter's lips. He moaned again as he wrapped his legs around the elder's hips, pressing their bodies closer together.

A few drops of their mixed saliva ran down Nero's chin as the older half devil started nipping as he kissed him. The younger hunter wanted Dante to take him right now, when they were in the street and everyone could see the devil hunter claiming him as his. He groaned, becoming overly aroused at the thought. He wrapped his legs tighter around the other man's waist, waiting more than the almost animalistic kiss and rough grinding. The younger man's hand slipped down between them, finding the top of Dante's leather pants.

Just when he was about to unzip the older hunter's pants, Dante pulled away from him and put the kid back onto his own feet. Nero stared at him, confusion and arousal mixing in his eyes. The elder slayer just smiled before licking the younger man's blood off his own lips.

"Sorry, kid. You can't open your presents until Christmas." He said, his voice was cocky but still a little husky from their rough make out session. He smirked before he started walking back to the Devil May Cry. Nero stood there, dumbfounded at how the other man could just walk away from that mind blowing kiss. After a few seconds, he snapped out of it and ran after Dante, pissed at the older devil hunter.

"Hey, I told you not to call me kid!"

--


	12. A Very Dirty Christmas

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex.

--

Chapter Twelve: A Very Dirty Christmas

Nero let out a irritated sigh as he checked the clock for the seventh time in the past hour. He sat under the slik covers of Dante's bed, the elder sleeping quietly next to him. After two hours of trying to convince the other man to have sex with him, he finally gave up and decided to wait for Christmas. The younger growled softly at the clock as he checked it again. Only a minute had past. _Damn it! I'll kill the man who created time!_ Nero swore as he went back to staring a hole in the door to the bedroom.

It was only eleven and he was determined to wake Dante's ass up at midnight, when it was technically Christmas day. Of course, how he was going to do that, he didn't know. The older man had senses that could pick up on the movement of a fly down the block from him but somehow he wouldn't wake up from his naps for anything. Well, anything except demons.

He looked back at the clock again, getting angrier when it was only two minutes since he last checked. Nero swore out loud, throwing the sheets off himself before trying to walk to the kitchen for a glass of water. The young hunter found that he was unable to do so as an arm reached out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him back onto the bed.

"Where are you going?" Nero heard the slightly sleepy voice behind him. He turned his head to see Dante sitting up and pulling him closer. "You haven't slept all night. Better get some sleep unless you want to be tired tomorrow."

"Come on, Dante. Why can't I just unwrap one of my presents before tomorrow?" The younger devil slayer asked as he turned around to face the other man. The older hunter laughed softly, earning a glare from the younger man.

"Sorry, it's the rules. You can't open any presents until the actual day." Dante said as he pulled the younger hunter down onto the mattress with him, holding the other as he closed his eyes. "Especially the best one." Nero pouted slightly as the half devil started falling asleep again. He curled up closer to the elder and kissed his jaw line teasingly.

"Can't you break the rules, just once?" He said, trying his best to seduce the older man as he brushed his body slowly against Dante's. He frowned when he got no reaction from the other hunter, growling loudly and punching the man's arm.

"I can't, but if you are patient, I'll make sure you'll never forget your gift." The elder devil hunter said, opening his eyes to wink at the younger slayer before closing them and resting his head on top of Nero's. The younger man stayed pouting but stopped his attempts to arouse or beat the man. He finally closed his eyes and cuddled up to the warm body heat of Dante.

"You better keep your end of the bargain, old man." He muttered as he drifted into sleep in the elder's arms, dreaming of ways he could fuck and torture Dante for making him wait this long.

--

A loud yawn echoed around the room as Nero sat up, stretching from the good rest he had last night. He rubbed his eyes before looking over at the clock, grinning when it read that it was ten in the morning. It was finally Christmas and he could finally open his presents. The young hunter turned to Dante's side of the bed, surprised when he found it empty. Confused because the older man never got up before noon, he got out of their bed and pulled on his pants. He walked down the hallway and towards the railing of the stairs. As he looked down he nearly choked on the air he breathed in when he noticed Dante by the Christmas tree, wearing nothing but a red thong with white trim. The elder looked over his shoulder and smiled at the younger man, who's jaw was still open.

"Heh, and here I thought I was the only pervert here. Where exactly did you get this, kid?" Dante said, laughing and turning around. Nero swallowed heavily, remembering that he had bought those for the older slayer as a gag gift. He felt like thanking himself for thinking of the prank on the devil hunter. The elder man looked amazingly sexy and the younger hunter had to check a few times to make sure he was not drooling. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before walking down the stairs.

"You can open presents but I can't? Talk about being unfair." Nero said, glaring at the older slayer and trying to ignore that he was not wearing anything but the white and red thong. Dante smiled before leaning down to grab a colorfully wrapped box, making sure to give the younger man next to him a good view of his ass. He tossed the present to the other hunter, pleased at the red blush across the younger man's cheeks. Nero caught the box with ease before sitting on the couch and ripping open the paper. He opened the small cardboard box under the paper and pulled out a small bottle. He raised and eyebrow before blushing deeper.

"Y-you got me...peppermint lube?" The younger slayer asked as Dante sat next to him, three more presents under his arms. The elder hunter leaned over to kiss the other man's cheek before opening a large box covered in red wrapping paper with his name on it.

"You love peppermint so much that I thought that you would like it. It's for later tonight." He winked at Nero before tearing open the large box. His eyes widened at the gift inside. "No way. You got me a gun?" Dante said, pulling out the silver gun. It was sleek and somewhat resembled Ebony and Ivory but it seemed to be built for more power and accuracy instead of rapid fire. On the barrel was red embroidery of roses twisting into Dante's name. The devil hunter turned the black handle over and over in his hand before reading the small inscription on the bottom of it.

_To Dante, hope you kick some demon ass with this. Nero_

"I had a guy at the gun shop custom make it." The younger man said, scratching his nose in embarrassment as he looked away. " I thought you would like it-" Dante grabbed Nero's chin, forcing the other man to face him before diving down and kissing him passionately. The younger hunter could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed crimson at the suddenness of the other man's lips on his. It was several minutes until the older devil slayer pulled away from his lips.

"Thank you, Nero." He said, smiling softly as he pecked his lips again. Nero rubbed the back of his head with his human hand, shocked into silence by the elder's unexpected kisses. Before he could regain the ability to speak, Dante shoved a few more presents into his lap. The younger man opened them, smirking as he unwrapped a smaller gift.

"Are you trying to say something, Dante?" He asked, twirling a pair of handcuffs around the index finger of his left hand. The elder shrugged, grinning his normal perverted smile.

"I just thought that they might come in handy someday." Dante said before standing up and walking back to the tree to get more of the holiday gifts. Nero watched for a moment before starting to open another colorful box with his name on it that the other man had shoved into his lap. The older slayer sat back down on the couch with the rest of the presents in his arms. He turned to the younger hunter just as the other lifted a clear box in front of him.

"What's this for? Do you think I'm going to need to handcuff some stranger then shove this up their ass?" Nero asked, laughing softly as he looked over the case that contained a red vibrator that looked expensive and even had a wireless remote. Dante couldn't stop smirking as he remembered the dirty thoughts that had crossed his mind when he first saw the remote.

"Who says it has to be stranger?" He winked. "It's for when I'm on long missions and can't come back for a few days. That can help you out." He said, before starting to open his next gift. The older devil hunter stopped when he felt a small lick against his neck. He looked over at Nero but the kid was just looking over his presents and playing with the handcuffs. Dante smirked, knowing that the younger was teasing him now. He went back to opening the box in his lap but suddenly, it was snatched from in front of him.

Nero put the box on the side table before sitting in the elder half demon's lap. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, kissing the elder's jaw line gently as he straddled his waist. The younger slayer bit sharply at Dante's neck, drawing blood before licking it away.

"So when do I get to open my best present?" Nero asked, pulling himself up to look into the other man's clear blue eyes. Dante pecked the younger man on the lips before speaking.

"After we open all the other ones." He said before whispering into Nero's ear. "They'll make it more fun."

--


	13. Plans for Next Year

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died very violently in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated M for Yaoi, Possible Incest (depending on who the hell Nero is), and Hot Holiday Man Sex! Nero Uke!

--

Chapter Thirteen: Plans for Next Year

Nero watched as Dante opened the last present, ready to pounce on the older man the second the gift was open. He was anxious to test the gifts of leather bondage gear, lube, and other sex toys on the elder hunter. The younger hunter sat next to the other man, desperately wanting to kiss him.

Dante smirked internally at how the kid next to him was glaring at the gift between him getting the last present. He made sure to rip the wrapping paper as slow as possible off the item, teasing Nero as he uncovered the leather. He pulled the red coat out of the paper and smiled at the soft white fur along the inside of it.

"You got me a winter coat?" Dante said, admiring the red leather as he looked along the design that was a similar cut to his original one.

"Yeah. Your other one didn't look like it was warm enough for cold weather so I got you it." Nero said, momentarily forgetting that he was trying to get into the elder's pants. "It was hard to find someone that carried red leather so I had to go to another town to get it." The younger man smiled shyly as Dante looked over the leather with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, Nero. Heh, I kind of wish I got you something other than sex toys. All the presents that you gave me are better than mine." The devil slayer said before putting the coat down on the crowded table in front of them and kissing the younger man lightly on the cheek. He smirked evilly as he grabbed the peppermint lube. "Shall we take your biggest present upstairs?" Nero smirked back.

"Actually, I was thinking about opening it on the desk." He winked as he motioned to the older hunter's desk that only had the phone sitting on top of it. Dante couldn't help grin at the suggestion.

"Whatever you want, kid." He pulled the younger man towards him, licking his lips before crushing them against his. Nero grabbed the elder's silver hair, pulling on it slightly as the kiss grew rougher and more intense. Dante stood and forced Nero onto his feet, the two never breaking contact with the others lips. They walked quickly towards the desk, unzipping and tearing off each other's shirts. The older hunter pulled away from their kiss only to bite at the other man's lower lip, piercing through the skin to lap up the blood pouring from the small wound. Nero moaned lowly before forcing Dante's lips back onto his, slipping his tongue through the elder slayer's willing lips. The elder man bit at his tongue sharply before he caressed it with his own. Nero pulled away after a few minutes, gasping for air.

"I'm tired of foreplay, Dante. I've been waiting for eight days so just fuck me, old man!" He said, glaring at the elder man for not letting him open his present earlier. The older devil hunter smirked at the comment.

"Why didn't you say so, kid?" He laughed at the punch the younger man threw at him, knowing very well that both of them had been waiting for this for too long. "Alright, alright." Dante said, turning Nero around roughly and pushing him down onto the oak of the desk before whispering into his ear. "I'll just get to it then."

A low click above his head told the younger slayer that the older man had cuffed his hands together. He let out a low moan at having Dante completely in control of him. He would let the other hunter have his way unless the elder would drag out the time for preparing him.

Nero arched his back to the older man when he felt Dante unbuckle his pants and slip a hand inside, grabbing his hard erection. He panted as that warm hand started stroking him roughly and quickly, distracting him from the older devil hunter slipped his pants down his knees before nearly ripping them off. The elder leaned away from the panting body under him to admire the younger man's firm ass, enjoying the arousing sight.

Nero spread his legs, wanting Dante to take him already but instead the other man just pressed his body close to his. The younger hunter moaned and threw his head back as Dante started thrusting against him, wishing the silk cloth of the red thong was gone. He bit back a plea for the man to fuck him already, knowing that Dante wanted him to beg.

Dante smirked again, noticing that Nero was getting impatient with his teasing and was close to breaking the handcuffs so the younger man could force him to fuck him. He pulled away, earning a soft whine at the loss of friction from the younger devil slayer. The older hunter decided that it might be time to prepare the kid.

The handcuffs creaked as Nero yanked on them, hating that the elder had stopped. He was tired of waiting and was ready to tackle the other onto the floor and slam the older man's cock inside him. The young hunter tensed and stopped pulling on the cuffs as he felt a slick finger press at his entrance. He shut his eyes when he felt it slowly push inside him, the feeling of just one finger hurting more than he thought.

"Relax, kid, or it will hurt more than it has too." Dante muttered into his ear, kissing the back of it as he pushed the digit past the third knuckle into the other slayer's entrance. He had to swallow at the feeling of the tight muscle pulling yet trying to push out the intruding finger, his mind already picturing that same tightness around his erection. The older devil hunter quickly but gently pushed in another peppermint covered finger, anxious to fuck the younger man. Nero yelped suddenly in surprise and pleasure as Dante's fingers rubbed against a bundle a nerves inside him.

"What's-" He didn't get the chance to say anything else as another wanton moan passed his lips when the older slayer rubbed his prostate directly. The younger man couldn't help but buck against the two fingers inside him, suddenly needing more. "Dante-fuck! Hurry up al-already!" Nero managed to force the words out between his moans as the elder man stimulated his prostate again. "Please, Dante!" The plea finally slipped his lips as he felt himself slipping towards the edge and he was determined to cum with the other hunter.

Dante pulled out his fingers at the younger man's pleas, aroused at how badly Nero wanted him. He yanked off the red thong and threw it across the room before pressing his nude body fully against Nero's. The younger devil hunter moaned lowly in pain under him as he slowly pushed inside his entrance.

Nero winced as the head of Dante's erection penetrated him. It hurt but he forced himself to tolerate it because he really wanted this from the older slayer. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding when Dante was halfway in. The young hunter felt thankful as the elder stood there for a few moments, allowing him to get used to the unusual feeling.

It took all of Dante's strength and self control to force himself to stay still in that wonderfully tight ass of his younger lover. He panted, trying to dismiss the thoughts of ramming into Nero at full speed and tearing the line between rough and rape. He didn't want to hurt the kid anymore than he had to and he really did love him. Both reasons made him able to hold still for a few minutes. When Nero's harsh panting and pained groans became lighter, he quickly pushed himself to the hilt inside the younger slayer.

The younger man bit his lip in pain as Dante slammed the rest of his erection inside him. Suddenly, the elder's cock managed to strike the same spot he had with his fingers. Nero threw his head back, yelling the other hunter's name as a spike of pleasure pushed away all the pain.

"Fuck, Dante! More!" Nero yelled as the man on top of him started pulling out slowly, rubbing against his prostate torturously. Dante would have smirked and teased at how submissive the younger part devil was acting if he was still in control of himself. The older hunter slammed back into the man under him, delighting in how tight Nero's walls were around his erection. He rammed into the other devil hunter repeatedly, all control lost as he moaned in ecstasy.

The younger slayer cried out in a mix of pain in pleasure as the elder man above him continued the rough pace. He started meeting Dante's thrusts as the pain started to fade into an overwhelming pleasure. The steal around his hands creaked in protest as Nero pulled on them, trying to break free to tend to his dripping erection that the elder had stopped paying attention to.

The older half devil grabbed the other man's hips and slammed in deeper, growling softly from the amazing warmth of his new lover. He could feel his release already approaching and he wished for it all to last just a moment longer. Dante noticed that the cuffs around the younger man's hands were starting to break under the other's strength. He smirked and let go of the slayer's hips before reaching around Nero's waist and grabbing his arousal.

Nero jerked as the older devil hunter's warm hand started stroking his erection, pulling him even closer to his release. He screamed and yanked at the handcuffs, ripping them into two before turning his head and pulling the elder's lips to his. He bit at the older man's lips, tasting the other's blood as the steady hand on his arousal worked him closer to his orgasm. Nero felt like he was in a painfully blissful dream as he felt the heat in his lower stomach rush to the tip of his erection.

"Fuck! I'm…I-I'm-" Nero screamed in pleasure as his cum spilled across Dante's hand and the oak desk, his walls clenching around the other slayer's arousal. The younger man panted as the cock in his ass pounded into him harder as the elder yelled his name. A rush of hot liquid entered him, filling him completely and even running down the top of his thighs. He leaned his head back onto the older devil hunter's shoulder, exhaustion overwhelming him.

"Nero…" Dante moaned softly into the younger hunter's ear, hating the thought of removing himself from the tight heat around him. "That was…"

"The best Christmas present ever." Nero finished as the other man finally pulled out of him. He turned around to crush his lips against his lover's. Dante pulled the younger hunter against his body as he tasted the blood mixed with the faint lingering peppermint taste from the kid's new candy cane fetish. He pulled away before either of them could become aroused again, though the mere thought of Nero's naked form against his made him want to fuck the younger man into the next century. Dante had to pull away from his thoughts as the man he was holding muttered something before walking away to get his clothes.

"What, kid?" He asked as the other picked up his pants. Nero blushed deeply, making the older devil hunter have to force the blood back to his brain instead of his groin. The young slayer in front of him looked down at the floor, embarrassed that the elder had heard him. "Come on. Tell me, kid."

"Stop calling me kid." Nero snapped, looking back at the older man to glare at him. Dante only laughed and ran at the young man, tackling him to the ground because of how adorable the part devil looked when he was angry. Nero struggled under the older hunter, cursing at him as the elder nuzzled his hair lovingly. "Hey! Stop it, old man! What's so funny?!"

"Fuck, I love you, kid." Dante said through his laughs as the devil slayer under him punched at his chest. Nero sighed heavily before finally giving up on beating the older hunter, instead wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"I love you too, asshole." Nero said before pecking the elder hunter on the lips. Dante smirked as he deepened the small kiss and grinded softly on the younger slayer's hips. He pulled away as he heard a low moan from the man under him.

"Next year, we're celebrating Hanukah."

--

The End ^-^

Hope you all enjoyed your present! And as always, don't worry! I have more fan fiction ideas for hot man sex between these two. Happy Holidays and don't drink the eggnog!


End file.
